Memories
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully has amnesia after a blow to the head
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Memories**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Sergeant Moffitt looked up at the top of the hill where Tully had been standing watch while he used the radio to contact Sergeant Troy. He frowned when he didn't see the private. Moffitt called, "Tully!"**

 **There was no answer. In fact, it was too quiet.**

 **Even if Tully had moved out of his line of sight, Moffitt knew he would've answered when called … if he could. Concern had Moffitt moving towards the base of the hill with his gun drawn when he heard a sound. As he continued to watch the top of the hill, Tully rolled down.**

 **Moffitt ran to the unconscious private. As he started to check Tully over, he heard a voice say, "Дроп тхе веапон."**

 **Slowly, Moffitt stood up and looked at the top of the hill again. There were five Arab men standing there with rifles trained on him. The one in the middle demanded, "И саид дроп тхе веапон!"**

 **Moffitt dropped the gun as ordered. "Do you speak English?"**

 **The Arab nodded. "Yes. I speak English."**

" **My friend is injured. Let me help him."**

" **You will carry him and come with us."**

 **As Moffitt Pulled Tully up and over his shoulders, the five Arabs walked down the hill and took him to where their horses were waiting.**

 **#############################**

 **When Tully opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. He started to sit up and let out a groan as his head began to throb.**

 **Moffitt was by his side in an instant. "Finally, you're awake. I was beginning to worry." He helped the private scoot back so he could lean against the wall. "You took quite a blow to the head, Tully."**

 **He put his hand on the large bump on the back of his head and winced as he stared at the sergeant. "Who are you? Why does my head hurt?"**

 **Moffitt's slight smile turned into a look of worry. "Tully…"**

" **Is that my name?"**

" **Yes, it is. Tully Pettigrew. My name is Jack Moffitt."**

 **Tully looked around the room at the four bare walls and floor. "Pleased to meet you." His eyes went back at the sergeant. "Did you hit me?"**

" **No, I didn't hit you, Tully. That was one of our Arab friends out there."**

" **Arab friends? If we're friends, why did he go and hit me?"**

 **Moffitt sat down next to his driver as he said, "What's the last thing you remember?" Tully stared blankly at the sergeant. "Concentrate. Tell me what you remember."**

 **Finally, Tully said, "Breakfast. I remember eating breakfast."**

 **Moffitt smiled a bit. "That's good. Now, tell me who's with you."**

" **You were there. I remember your face. You were sitting across the table from me."**

" **Do you know anyone else?"**

 **Tully shook his head slowly, but thought he should recognize the girl sitting next to him. She seemed very familiar, but he was drawing a blank as to who she was. "There were lots of people there eating. They were all wearing uniforms." He looked at himself. "A lot of 'em were kinda like what I'm wearing." Tully looked back at Moffitt with wide eyes. "Wait a minute. Am I in the army?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, Tully, we're both in the army. You're a private and I'm a sergeant. Do you know where we are?"**

 **Tully's eyes narrowed as he tried to think. "Umm … If the guy that hit me is an Arab … and we're in the army … that must mean we're in North Africa. We're fighting the Germans, right?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Among others, but, yes, we are fighting the Germans. Do you remember what you do for the army?" Tully shook his head. "How about your unit?"**

 **Tully pulled his knees up and rested his forehead on them. He put his hands on the back of his head and said, "All I remember is eating breakfast. Nothing before or after. Can we stop with the Q and A for a while?"**

 **Moffitt put his hand on the private's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tully. Your head's really hurting, isn't it?"**

 **Tully nodded slightly. "That guy who hit me must've been trying to knock my head clean off."**

" **You've probably got a concussion." Moffitt stood and went to the door. He hit it with his fist a few times then listened. There were footsteps and he heard the bolt slide.**

 **When the door opened, an Arab pointed his rifle at Moffitt and said, "Степ бацк." After the sergeant took several steps back, he asked, "Вхат до ёу вант?"**

 **Moffitt explained, "Мы фриэнд хас а веры бад хеадаче. Воулд ит бе поссибле то гет сометхинг фор тхе паин? Анд перхапс соме ватер?"**

 **The Arab looked at Tully, who hadn't moved or looked up, then gave a sharp nod and closed the door.**

 **Moffitt went back and sat down as Tully asked, "What did you say to him?"**

" **I asked him for something for your headache and some water."**

" **Thanks."**

 **#############################**

 **When Troy and Hitch arrived to meet up with Moffitt and Tully, all they found was the jeep, Moffitt's gun, and Tully's helmet.**

 **Hitch looked through the jeep, but found nothing missing. "What do you think happened?"**

 **Troy dropped the gun and helmet in the jeep. "I don't know. Go up top and keep your eyes open. I'm going to have a look around." It wasn't long before he found the horses tracks. He hurried back to where Hitch was standing guard. "Found some horse tracks over there. Good place to keep them out of sight while you sneak up on someone."**

" **You think Arabs got Moffitt and Tully?"**

 **Troy gave Hitch's shoulder a pat. "Let's find out."**

 **#############################**

 **A short time later, Moffitt heard the door open. He stood as the guard pointed his rifle at them. With a nod he allowed a woman to enter with a tray with water, hot tea and cups on it. She said quietly, "Тхис ис Девильс Цлав теа. Ит вилл таке аваы тхе паин."**

 **Moffitt took the tray and thanked her. "Тханк ёу." After they left and the door was again bolted, Moffitt sat down with the tray and poured out a cup of tea. He nudged Tully. "Here you go."**

 **Tully brought his head up off his knees and looked at the cup. "What's that?"**

" **Devil's Claw tea. It should help your headache."**

 **Tully sighed as he took the cup. "I'd prefer a couple of aspirin." He took a sip. "Could use a little sugar, but it doesn't taste all that bad." After another sip, he asked, "What do you think they're going to do with us, Jack?"**

 **It was the first time Moffitt had ever heard Tully use his first name. "I would suspect they're going to hand us over to the Germans."**

" **Why would they want to do that?"**

" **Because there's a price on our heads."**

 **Tully nearly dropped the cup in surprise. "What? Why?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Our unit is a Special Forces team. We do long range desert patrols and missions. We've done more than our fair share of damage to the German Afrika Korps."**

" **Our unit? How many of us are there?"**

" **Counting you and me … there are four of us."**

 **Tully finished his tea and asked, "Do you think the other two guys will come looking for us?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "By now they've found the jeep and the tracks left by the Arab horses. I'm sure they're on their way."**

" **What are their names?"**

" **Sergeant Sam Troy and Private Mark Hitchcock."**

 **Tully nodded. "So, we're a good team?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Good enough that the Germans have offered a nice sized bounty for our capture."**

" **How much of a bounty?"**

" **Last time I heard it was up to 86,000 German marks … or around 50,000 U.S. dollars. They'll get half that if they only have the two of us."**

 **Tully did the math in his head and gave a soft whistle. "They really think I'm worth $12,500? Maybe I should turn myself in for the reward."**

 **#############################**

 **Troy and Hitch had followed the tracks to the Arab encampment. There were tents set up around a shack that couldn't have had more than two small rooms at best. They left the jeeps hidden behind a sand dune and lay on their bellies at the top looking at the camp with binoculars.**

 **Hitch asked, "Do you think they're being held in that shack?"**

 **Troy nodded. "It would make sense. We'll wait for dark, then go in."**

 **Still looking through the binoculars, Hitch said, "Sarge, there's women and children down there."**

 **Troy looked again. "Yeah. Well, we're not going in with guns blazing, so it should be okay."**

 **A couple hours later a German staff car and two halftracks pulled into the encampment.**

 **Hitch slid and ran down the dune. "Hey, sarge! Some German's just showed up."**

 **Troy scowled. "I was afraid of this. The Arabs are giving Moffitt and Tully up for the bounty."**

" **This means we can't wait for dark."**

" **Nope. We just have to wait for the Germans to leave with Moffitt and Tully."**

 **They laid on the sand dune, watching the interaction between one the Arabs and a German captain. Hitch fidgeted with the wrapper of the piece of bubble gum he'd just popped into his mouth as he impatiently waited next to Troy to see if the German's would take their friends.**

 **Then the captain and another soldier followed the Arab into the shack.**

 **#############################**

 **Moffitt heard voices on the other side of the door. He nudged Tully, who was dozing next to him. "We're about to have company."**

 **They heard the bolt slide and the door opened. The English speaking Arab and a German captain stood in the doorway. "You see, captain. Two of the infamous Rat Patrol."**

 **The captain nodded with a thin smile. "Very good, Jamal. You have done well." He turned to his soldier and said, "Nehmen Sie an den ersten halftrack. Stellen Sie sicher, dass sie binden."**

 **The soldier said, "Ja, Hauptmann." He walked in and indicated with his rifle that the prisoners were to stand up. "Nach oben. Kommen Sie mit mir."**

 **Following Moffitt's lead, Tully stood up and followed the sergeant out with the soldier's rifle in his back.**

 **They were taken outside and put in one of the halftracks, where their hands were tied in front of them. As they leaned against the side of the vehicle, Moffitt looked out at the dunes. He was sure Troy and Hitch were out there watching.**

 **And then he saw it. The tiniest of glints from the top of a dune. Moffitt looked around at the Germans, but all eyes were on their prisoners. And if the Arabs in camp noticed, they weren't letting on. His eyes went back to where he'd seen the reflection and after several seconds he saw it again. Moffitt knew it had to be Troy taking the chance to let him know that he and Hitch were out there.**

 **#############################**

 **Troy and Hitch were relieved when they saw Moffitt and Tully walk out and get into the halftrack. Troy took his watch off and waited for an opportunity. When he saw Moffitt looking out at the desert, Troy let the sun reflect off the watch crystal. He waited while Moffitt looked around, then did it again when he looked his way a second time.**

 **Troy nodded as he put his watch back on. "Moffitt saw the signal. They know we're here."**

 **As they watched money change hands and the captain get into the staff car, Hitch asked, "How long are we going to follow them?"**

" **They'll have to stop for the night. Once they're bedded down, we'll go in and get our guys."**

 **Troy and Hitch gave the German's a fifteen minute head start. Then they followed their trail into the desert without being seen.**

 **#############################**

 **When the German's stopped for the night at a waterhole, Moffitt and Tully were taken from the halftrack. Their hands were untied, then retied behind them, tighter than before. They were then backed up to a tree, where they were tied against it with rope around their chests and ankles.**

 **After the soldiers walked away, Tully said quietly, "Are they gonna make us stand here all night?"**

 **Moffitt replied in a whisper, "That would be their intent. But I very much doubt it will be all night. Troy and Hitch are out there waiting for the right time to come in and get us."**

" **Who's Hitch? I thought I heard you say there were only four of us?"**

 **Moffitt couldn't help but smile a bit. "'Hitch' is the nickname you gave Mark."**

 **Tully tried once again to put faces to the names, but he kept drawing a blank. And then there was that girl. He wished he could remember why she seemed so important. "How do you know they're out there?"**

" **Troy signaled just before we left the Arab camp."**

 **#############################**

 **Troy and Hitch easily found the waterhole where the German's were camped for the night. From a nearby hill they saw Moffitt and Tully tied to the tree. Then they backtracked a few miles to a place where they could hide one of the jeeps. When they returned, they only had to wait for dark.**

 **Troy and Hitch waited and watched the camp as the sun went down. They saw the Germans eat a hot meal, clean up, and change guards twice before bedding down. All the while ignoring their two prisoners.**

 **Finally, it looked like everyone was asleep except Moffitt, Tully, and the two sentries currently on duty. Troy manned the 50 caliber machine gun in the back of the jeep and Hitch got in behind the wheel.**

 **Troy started shooting as they barreled into the camp, sending German soldiers scattering chaotically. Hitch threw a grenade into one of the halftracks as he headed for Moffitt and Tully. After the explosion, Troy laid down cover fire so Hitch could jump out of the jeep and cut the two men free.**

 **Moffitt had started to climb into the passenger seat of the jeep when he saw Tully hit the ground. With German bullets ricocheting off the jeep and tree Hitch rolled him onto his back and saw blood on the side of his head before he pulled his barely conscious friend to his feet. With Moffitt's help they got Tully into the back of the jeep before he passed out completely.**

 **When they reached the hidden jeep, Troy and Moffitt quickly moved to it and they took off. Though they hadn't been followed they intended to put as many miles as they could between themselves and the Germans before they stopped again.**

 **It was when Tully reached over the seat and put his hand on Hitch's shoulder that he rolled to a stop.**

 **Moffitt pulled up beside Hitch as the private got out of the jeep and said, "It's Tully."**

 **Troy and Moffitt joined him at the back of the jeep. Tully was sitting up, leaning against the jerry cans holding his head. He looked at Hitch with slightly blurry vision and asked, "Which one are you?"**

 **Hitch looked both surprised and confused. "Huh?"**

 **Moffitt grabbed a flashlight and med kit. "That's Hitch, Tully." He turned the flashlight on and shined it on Troy. "This is Troy."**

 **Tully looked from one to the other. He pointed at Hitch. "So he's Mark." He pointed at Troy. "And he's Sam."**

" **That's right." Moffitt handed the flashlight to Hitch and began to clean the wound on the side of Tully's head.**

 **Tully flinched. "Ow! What are you doing?"**

" **Bullet grazed your head above your ear. Just hold still and I'll be done in no time."**

 **Tully closed his eyes. "I don't feel too good."**

 **Moffitt placed a gauze square over the wound and began to wind a bandage around Tully's head. "Headache again?"**

" **It never completely went away, but now it's worse than before. And I feel sick to my stomach."**

 **Moffitt taped the end of the bandage in place. "You've got a concussion, remember?"**

 **Tully sighed. "That and breakfast are the only things I do remember."**

 **Troy listened to the exchange quietly, then asked, "What the heck's going on, Moffitt? What happened when those Arabs grabbed you two?"**

 **Moffitt shook two aspirin out of the bottle and handed them to Tully. "Five Arabs managed to sneak up on Tully, knock him unconscious, and then rolled him down that hill where you found our jeep. It seems that the blow to his head has caused amnesia."**

 **Hitch grabbed a canteen and opened it before handing it over to his friend. "You mean Tully doesn't remember who we are?"**

" **He didn't even know his own name when he finally woke up in that shack. The only thing he seems to recall is breakfast."**

 **Tully handed the canteen back to Hitch. "Thanks, Mark. Jack here has been helping me fill in a few of the blank spots." He squinted at Hitch. "Hey, I remember you from breakfast. You were sitting next to me." He looked at Troy. "And Sam was there too."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Are you starting to remember things?"**

" **No, it's just now that I see your faces I remember seeing you at breakfast." Tully looked at Moffitt. "I've been going to ask you about one other person, Jack. She was sitting on the other side of me. I feel like I should know her, but I can't quite…"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Check the little pocket inside your jacket."**

 **Tully reached in and pulled out a wrapped condom. His face reddened as everyone laughed quietly at his look of surprise.**

" **Check it again."**

 **This time he came out with a picture that had been folded and unfolded many times. Hitch shined the light on it and Tully exclaimed, "That's her! Who is she?"**

 **Hitch said, "Her name's Charley."**

 **Tully cocked his head a bit to one side. "Unusual name for a girl. She's real pretty though."**

 **Troy smiled. "She's your wife, Tully."**

 **Tully looked at the ring on his left hand. "My … you mean I'm married?"**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch all nodded.**

 **Tully carefully refolded the picture and tucked it back in his pocket. He had been ignoring the growing pain in his head, but now it was becoming unbearable. He put one hand on his head as his vision narrowed and his ears began to ring. Tully reached out with his other hand and grabbed Moffitt's arm.**

 **The smiles disappeared and Moffitt asked, "What is it, Tully? What's wrong?"**

 **Tully managed a barely audible, "My head." And then he was unconscious.**

 **Troy helped Moffitt ease Tully down onto the bed of the jeep. "What happened?"**

 **Moffitt's voice was filled with concern as he said, "The bullet graze must have worsened his concussion."**

" **We'd better find a field hospital fast!"**

 **Moffitt climbed into the back of the jeep with Tully. He sat the private up and gently slapped his face. "Come on, Tully. Wake up."**

 **He opened his eyes and looked at the sergeant. "Jack, am I gonna die?"**

 **Moffitt sat down next to the private. "Everything's going to be fine, Tully. You just need to stay awake until we get you to a doctor."**

 **#############################**

 **A hand gently shook Tully awake. He groaned and mumbled, "Not again. How long do we have to keep playing this game before I can sleep for more than two hours at a time?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "The doctor's orders state that someone is to wake you every two hours for twenty-four hours to make sure you haven't slipped into a coma. It's mid-day, so it shouldn't be much longer. How's your head?"**

" **Still sore, but not near as bad as it was."**

" **Good. How about your vision?"**

 **Tully sighed and opened his eyes. "Well, I'm only seeing one of you now, sarge. But you're still a little blurry." He closed his eyes again.**

 **Moffitt started to say something else, then realized … "You just called me sarge instead of Jack."**

" **I never call you Jack, even though it is your name."**

" **Where were you born?"**

 **Tully opened his eyes and looked at the sergeant curiously. "Kentucky, but you know that."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "What's your youngest sister's name?"**

 **Without thinking about it Tully said, "Katy. And I have another sister, Beth." His eyes widened as he realized his memory was coming back.**

" **Who's Hassan?"**

" **He owns the building where Charley and I live. He has a café on the ground floor and we rent the apartment upstairs."**

 **Troy and Hitch walked in and Troy said, "You two look awfully happy about something."**

 **Tully grinned. "I'm back, sarge."**

" **What … you mean you won't be calling me Sam anymore?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "That's great! Do you remember everything?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Most things. There's still a few holes though."**

 **Troy smiled. "Any idea what brought it back?"**

" **Hey, where's my jacket?" Hitch retrieved it from a hook and handed it to him. Tully reached into the inside pocket and took out the picture of Charley. He looked at her smiling face and said, "It was Charley. When Troy told me I was married, I realized why I kept going back to breakfast and thinking I should know her. She seemed important to me. I didn't think that with anyone else. I just accepted what you guys told me. And then my head sort of exploded like I'd been kicked."**

 **Moffitt chuckled. "I don't think so, Tully. That happened many hours ago, and besides, the doctor said that as your brain heals, you'll start to recall things."**

 **Tully looked at the picture again. "I'd rather believe it was Charley trying to kick start my brain that did it."**

 **Troy patted Tully's knee. "You just go on believing whatever you want. It's just good to have you back."**


End file.
